


A Small Sacrifice

by blagamuffin



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Depressed Grantaire, I APOLOGIZE, Jealous Enjolras, M/M, all knowing musichetta, asshole enjolras, i know i wrote exr wrong, worried courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis celebrates Marriage Equality in France, but something is revealed when the TV coverage of the rally show's the exact moment R's heart breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I know I wrote Enjolras wrong. I know I wrote Grantaire wrong. I wrote this a year ago before I knew better. Won't happen again. At least not with anything new.

It was another proud day for the Le Amis today. For today on May 29, 2013 was Vincent Autin and Bruno Boileau wedding day, the very first legal same-sex marriage in France. In large areas of the country many may have been drinking in disgust, but not here and not tonight. Everyone was cheering and drinking to the happy couple as if it were their reception in the Musain. Well, mostly at least from what Courfeyrac could see.

In the back of their small back room Grantaire was seated at the makeshift bar having is nth drink of the night. His shoulders slumped and his head down, some would mistake it for his drunkenness but Courfeyrac knew better and judging from the bottles it wasn’t even close to Grantaire’s limit.

Courfeyrac honestly wouldn’t have even known why the brunette was feeling so low, not until the news came on TV earlier tonight. Enjolras has asked Muchetta to bring up the volume for everyone to hear their coverage of the protest. It was Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Bahorel near the front of the rally with Grantaire nearby with his camera documenting the scene for their website. Eponine doing the same in a greater distance for wide-range photos while the others Jehan, Joly, Feuilly and Bousset were closer to the sidelines just in case a riot broke out and people need guidance to safety and medical attention.

The shots were a little shaky but you could see where the two sides met; far-rightists in one side spewing hate and ignorance and the supporters on the other side with Enjolras right in front as the reporters commentary continued. They were still kept far apart by the police, doing their best to avoid any assault. It was right before the one of the far-rightist was provoked and broke from the crowd to attack when Courfeyrac finally saw it and was pretty sure everyone else did.

Right before all hell broke loose, Enjolras with his defiant expression on his face against the opposition grabbed the closest person to his left pulled them close and gave him a deep and bruising kiss then just as quickly pulled away, giving a smug look to the protesters.

It was Grantaire. He had kissed Grantaire.

For anyone else outside their group, after that they would be looking at the protesters as some broke from their respective crowds to attack the other. But Courfeyrac, and as he might as well assumed everyone else’s eyes were on Grantaire as he was just as roughly pushed back as he was pulled close. His face went from shock to bewildered, to swooning, confused to finally a heavy and painful realization right afterwards. Courfeyrac felt like if paused properly one would clearly see the exact moment Grantaire’s heart burst with joy to when it broke.

Everyone was a little more quiet. The Tension was quite thick as the TV was turned off. Courfeyrac knew exactly why and before he could stand to check one of the said reasons why, the other half took the opportunity and stood proud and tall and made his speech for a job well done and their success in equality today.

As Enjolras made his speech, Courfeyrac took his chance and walked towards the bar right next to his friend.

“R?”

“Save it.”

He sat on the empty stool next to the brunette but once he did he wasn’t entirely sure what to do.

“I take it you saw it?” he asked before he took a sip of his beer.

Courfeyrac nodded with a guilty look on his face

“I didn’t… I didn’t know that happened.”

“We were in the middle of a riot. Everyone was too busy not to get themselves killed. No one else would have noticed it at all.”

“R, I…”

“I’m alright. I’ll live.” He reassured him. “I’ve survived this far.” He takes another swig of his beer.

“What he did was really shitty.”

That brought a smirk on the older boy’s beer soaked lips.

“Yeah, but I should be used to it by now, huh?”

“No, you shouldn’t” The usually happy-go-lucky student answered with determined eyes.

“He doesn’t owe me anything.”

“He still shouldn’t have done that. Knowing…”

“Knowing? Knowing what? I think we both know this is one of the few things that he doesn’t seem to know nor care.” he finishes off his current beer with a huge gulp, causing him to wince slightly. “I don’t think he even noticed. I think he just blindly grabbed the first person he could and hoped he’d be a man to send his message.”

He looked at the beautiful young man who spoke to the entire room. He knew Enjolras could be cold and sometimes his view so narrow he doesn’t realize anything else around him. But Courfeyrac refused to believe that his friend would be this cruel to one of them. He refused to believe after two years of university he wouldn’t notice anything or that he wouldn’t care.

“It was just about making a statement.” Grantaire continued as he reached over to open a fresh bottle of beer as if alcohol was the only way he could wash away the feel of his Apollo’s lips from his, half of him wanting to forget and the other half not. Before he took a sip he laughed humourlessly and said “It was his small sacrifice for his cause.”

Courfeyrac knew how Grantaire felt for their fearless leader. It was obvious from the very start. But he hadn’t realized how much damage this pining had caused the older student. He didn’t realize how bad it was that he’d think of himself that way.

“Kissing you is not a sacrifice.”

“To him it is.”

He shook his head slightly wordlessly saying no. He absolutely refused. He looked up at their leader and for a split second noticed him looking at their direction with a flash of something Courfeyrac could have guessed but not sure of. But he knew a way to find out.

“Muchetta, do you have some ice?”

“Yes love, what for?”

“R, I’m really sorry about this.”

And just as the he turned to Courfeyrac with a confused look on his face, Grantaire felt soft but strong hands on either side of his face before he was surprised, again with a pair of lips against his. His eyes flew open and he could see the determination in Courfeyrac’s face and felt the fullness of his lips. It may have been from the shock or the alcohol but Grantaire just followed his lead as he felt a wet tongue tracing the seam of his lips causing him to open his welcoming mouth with a throaty moan.

It seemed unfair to compare them, but the artist in him couldn’t help but feel both the similarities and differences from this kiss to his kiss earlier today with Enjolras. This was slower. Courfeyrac kissed him like they had all the time in the world. No, Courfeyrac kissed him like the rest of the world could wait and nothing else mattered but kissing him right at this very moment. Where Enjolras was rough to the point of painful, Courfeyrac was gentle and comforting like he was attempting to take all this pain way with a single kiss. Grantaire had to admit it, he was pretty damn near close to doing so.

It was when he finally decided to kiss the other boy back when he felt the sudden loss of soft lips and wet tongue from his mouth. He had just opened his eyes in time to see other brunette get roughly pulled away then punched on the cheek by Enjolras.

“Enjolras?” Grantaire first said his name in confusion before the blow. “Enjolras! What the fuck are you doing!?!” he yelled before he forcibly pushed the blonde away from Courfeyrac who was now off his feet and on the bar counter shaking his head trying to clear the dizziness.

Grantaire helps him down the bar and back on his seat as Combeferre pulled Enjolras away to their table on the other side of the room.

“What the fuck? Courfeyrac are you ok?”

“Yeah, just a little dizzy” he replied before he felt the sudden relief of Muchetta putting a bag of ice on the left side of his face. As the other man was checking if he was alright he added “Don’t worry, I was expecting it.” Then took the ice from Muchetta’s to hold it against his head. “I’m sorry”

“For what?” Grantaire asked in confusion.

“For kissing you to make a point.” He answered plainly then added with a smile “But it was a point that had to be made” before he looked over to his table.

Grantaire followed his sight and saw Combeferre seated next to a very guilty looking Enjolras whose eyes were set on him for a second before looking down in shame.

“I told you,” Courfeyrac said with a comforting smile “Kissing you isn’t a sacrifice.”

-end-


End file.
